


coffee

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Banter, Commander Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mild Language, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Snark, Steve is almost smooth, coffee makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re not headed to HQ. Today’s your lucky day Lewis. We’re headed to the Helicarrier and you get to meet the rest of the team,” Clint says.</p><p>“Oh god,” Darcy says, slipping off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I don’t have the clearance for that.”</p><p>“You do now,” Clint says and she can hear the smirk in his voice. </p><p>“I’m not ready for that,” Darcy moans.<br/>.....................</p><p>Agent Lewis meets Commander Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go out to Amazon-X for her beta'ing services and to Katertots for brainstorming and enabling.

The wind whips at her hair as she taps her foot, impatient for the quinjet to arrive and take her off the Baxter building before she has to fill out paperwork for accidentally misfiring of a weapon on a SHIELD associate. She tightens her grip on the heavy instrument case she had spent most of the day in negotiations with Dr. Richards for.

“Why hello there Darcy, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” calls out a voice from behind her. Fuck.

“Agent Lewis. What can I help you with Mr. Storm?” Darcy says plastering a small smile on her face.

“Call me Johnny,” he smirks at her. “You can help me by going out to dinner with me.”

“No thank you, Mr. Storm. I have a job to do and some very important equipment to deliver,” Darcy says and when a wide grin slides across Johnny’s face, she gives up on being polite. Coulson is going to kill her. “If you say whatever just went through your pea sized brain, I will taze you in the balls and cheerfully fill out the paperwork.”

“You have paperwork for that?”

“It’s SHIELD,” Darcy says with a dismissive shrug and turns her back on Storm. The quinjet is finally making its approach as she smoothes down the jacket of her suit. 

“Coffee, you have to drink coffee,” Johnny says as he dances around in front of her. 

“I’m seeing someone. Now move, Mr. Storm,” Darcy says dropping her free hand to the taser’s holster on her hip and cocking a brow at him.

“Hey, hey, there’s already a spark between us. No need to add to the fire,” Johnny grins and steps back, eyes warily on Darcy’s hand. Darcy strokes the handle of the weapon, considers the three separate forms she would need to fill out. 

“Have a nice day Mr. Storm,” she says with a toothy grin and a bounce in her step as she walks to the open hatch of the quinjet. 

“Fuck,” she mutters as she sets the heavy yellow instrument case down on the bench as the doors close behind her. “Motherfucking fucking fuck.”

“Tell me how you really feel Lewis,” Barton says as he pilots the quinjet off the roof and into the air.

“Fuck you, Barton,” Darcy says slumping down beside the yellow case. “Today has been hell. Wait, this isn’t the flight path back to HQ.”

“We’re not headed to HQ. Today’s your lucky day Lewis. We’re headed to the Helicarrier and you get to meet the rest of the team,” Clint says.

“Oh fuck,” Darcy says, slipping off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I don’t have the clearance for that.”

“You do now,” Clint says and she can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“I’m not ready for that,” Darcy moans. She isn’t a green probationary agent any more. She’s got skills and a license to politely shoot and taze. Still.

She’s had full agent status for nearly two months now, under Coulson’s supervision. She met Clint and Natasha when she became a probationary agent under Coulson while he was still convalescing after the attack on New York which nearly took his life. They sent her through a gruelling training schedule that had Darcy covered in scrapes and bruises, but in better shape that she had ever been. She would never be as awesome as Agents Romanov and Barton, but she considered herself to be pretty badass to have sparred with the Black Widow and lived to tell the tale. Access to the Helicarrier means she has gone up a level. But access to the Avengers? That’s at least three levels above her current paygrade. Darcy swallows hard, runs her hands through her shoulder length bobbed hair and straightens her shoulders as Clint sets the quinjet down and opens the hatch. “Alright Lewis, you can do this.”

Instrument case clutched tightly in hand, Darcy steps out onto the tarmac, glad the Helicarrier is safely in the water, because she isn’t sure how she would feel landing on it while it’s up in the air. It’s best not the think about it. 

“Barton, Lewis,” Coulson greets as Darcy blinks at the brightness of the sky.

“Greetings and salutations, Son of Coul, I brought you a present,” Darcy snarks and holds up the yellow case.

“Excellent. I assume there was no trouble,” Coulson says mildly as he gestures an agent over to collect the case from her holding out a tablet for her signature and palm-print.

“I didn’t taze Richards or Storm,” Darcy says with a grimace and Barton snorts beside her.

“Good to hear,” Coulson replies, face impassive as ever, but his eyes twinkle merrily. “Follow me inside and I will have you shown to your quarters before the meeting.”

............................................................

Darcy blows out a breath as she zips up her SHIELD catsuit, carefully avoiding her reflection in the mirror and trying not to think how tightly the suit follows her curves. She tries to channel Natasha’s confidence and poise but is pretty sure she fails miserably. She knows she looks good, but she is more used to bulky sweaters and hats than flaunting herself. Darcy rolls her eyes, shoves her feet into her boot, checks her sidearm and tazer are secure in their holsters, grabs her tablet and heads out the door. She is awesome and a badass and she can totally do this. Time to meet some superheroes. 

The corridors are nearly empty as she heads towards the war room and she barely has time to plaster her mask of indifference on as Barton pops his head out of the doorway and grabs hold of her arm dragging her into the room. 

“You’re late,” Clint says with all too cheerful a grin.

“I am not late. I’m five minutes early,” Darcy says indignantly as her eyes scan over the room as she has been trained to do. Natasha looks up from a stack of paperwork and gives her a small nod. Coulson is pouring a cup of coffee, his eyes flick over to her and Clint and then back to the far corner where two men lean against the counter looking down at a report.  
“Five minutes early is late Lewis. Come on,” Barton says still tugging her forward.

“Stop pulling on my arm, featherbrain, or I’m telling dad,” Darcy snarks drawing the attention of the men in the back of the room who turn in sync to look at her. She knows who they are, she majored in history before getting her useless degree in political science, when what she was really good at was hacking and programming, but seeing Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes aka the Winter Soldier is more than a little overwhelming. It’s probably why Coulson looks like he’s about to jizz his pants. She lets Clint drag her over to the back where Barnes and Rogers have straightened up.

“Agent Darcy Lewis, meet Commander Rogers and Sergeant Barnes,” Clint says rocking on his heels and giving her a little push forward which knocks her off balance and she stumbles forward. It’s only Commander Rogers’ quick reflexes that catch her arm and steadies her back on her feet before she could face plant into his chest.

“God fucking damn it. ! You’re an asshole, Barton,” Darcy snarls then looks up into Commander Rogers’ eyes in horror as she takes a step back out of his hold. “Er sorry, Commander, Sergeant.” “Real smooth, Darce,” Clint snorts and Darcy narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to snarl back when Sargt. Barnes chuckles low. Darcy turns her gazes from Clint to Barnes who is smirking not at her but at Rogers. She’s pretty sure that she missed something. 

“A pleasure to meet you, doll,” Barnes says when he focuses on her.

“Thank you for retrieving the data and the apparatus from Dr. Richards, Agent Lewis. It’s good to meet you,” Rogers says and her gaze drops from his blue eyes to his chest covered in his skin tight commander’s uniform. Dark blue fabric hugging every muscle, star emblazoned in white across his massive chest, brown leather straps, and fingerless gloves. When Commander Rogers’ eyes rake over her in return, Darcy shivers. 

“Um, you’re welcome,” she says awkwardly, her cheeks turning pink as she drags her back up to his. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until someone clears their throat. Loudly. Darcy fights not to jump but she can feel her cheeks burning and no amount of willing it away with help. “I’ll, uh, just go sit down.”

She tightens her grip on the tablet and slips into an empty chair beside Natasha who looks at her with the tiniest of smirks. The rest of the meeting follows through with only one hiccup. Tony Stark waltzes in forty five minutes late, babbling a string of what Darcy assumes is science from the way Dr. Banner is nodding and scribbling notations down on a yellow legal pad. Who even uses those anymore except Darcy’s dad? 

“Not that I mind the view, but what’s Dollywood doing here?” Stark says and Clint snorts beside her and Darcy narrows her eyes, red creeping up her cheeks and she drops her hand down to caress her tazer.

"Darcy," Coulson says calmly holding out his hand at the same time Nat lays a hand on her arm.

"I wouldn't have hurt him...much," Darcy says and everyone at the table stares at her. Barnes grins and elbows Rogers, who'se lips twitch before he covers his mouth with the rim of his coffee cup.

"Please don’t antagonise the agents, Mr. Stark, they have a tendency towards poor impulse control and access to advanced weaponry. I suggest you read Agent Lewis' file," Coulson says smoothly. Darcy starts playing with a pen rolling it back and forth between her palms with a toothy grin forming as Stark looks down at his Starkpad and she catches Commander Rogers and Sergeant Barnes sharing a look that is too brief for her to decipher. She may not be a superspy, but she is a good agent. Mostly. If only Barton would give up on his quest to get her practicing with a bow and arrows. That was so not going to happen. The last bruise she got on her tit from archery took two weeks to heal.

The rest of the meeting went off with smoothly, Rogers and Stark butting heads on some of the finer points of a mission until Coulson had an agent bring in the yellow case which had Banner and Stark heading out the door to the lab. The room slowly empties out after that leaving Darcy and Clint standing by the coffee and Rogers and Barnes arguing about something near the window.

“Hey! That was mine,” Darcy says as Clint plucks the last cookie off of the plate. Clint shrugs stuffing the last cookie from the sideboard in his mouth and shuffling out the door backwards. Asshole. She pours a cup of coffee into a blue paper cup with the SHIELD emblem on the side, adding cream and sugar, she takes a cautious sip and grimaces. “You’d think the coffee would improve with the clearance level.”

“No, it really doesn’t,” Rogers says from beside her. She wrinkles her nose and puts the cup back on the table. “There’s a Starbucks on deck three though.”

“You buying?” Darcy asks.

“Yeah,” Rogers says with a lopsided smile. “If you tell me if you were really gonna tase Stark.”

“I don’t know Commander--”

“Steve.”

“Steve. Well, I was gonna say you’d have to buy me a cookie to learn that, but I’m pretty sure you read my file and can figure that out for yourself,” Darcy says, brow quirking up as she smirks up at Steve.

“Yeah, maybe so, but I’ll still buy you a cookie,” Steve says his smile turning into a wide grin.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have a cookie though. Damn catsuits don’t hide a thing,” Darcy says with a frown. 

“It’s a cookie, it won’t kill you. You look damn fine in that... I mean...damn... I’m sure we can work it off later,” Steve says and his eyes go wide a second before Barnes bursts into laughter. The tips of Steve’s ears turn red and he flips Barnes the bird without taking his eyes from Darcy. “Sorry I...fuck....sorry I'm bad at this.“

“It's fine,” Darcy says biting her lip to keep from giggling hysterically and making a tit of herself. "So.....coffee?"

“Coffee,” Steve says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, a small grin curving across his lips. It's kind of adorable, and her belly fills with butterflies. It's only coffee, she thinks to herself as they walk out the door, Barnes' laughter following them. "So the tazer..."

 

fin


End file.
